Memoirs of a Neko
by porcupin3
Summary: Grimmjow just got reunited with Ichigo after his disappearance but the Orange hair Neko went to traumatizing time growing up as a Sex Slave for men. Now his past lovers will torment his new life with his now boyfriend and best friend. ( Lemon,Smut,rape,yaoi,OCC) Grimmjow x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

"Hey watch it Grimmy ! " said the little orange Neko. "Stop pulling my tail". "Easy up Ichigo I'm just having fun" said the blue hair child known as Grimmjow. The two children were playing in Grimmjow's front yard having the best time of their life til the unexpected happen. A big black van came up in front of them and out came out two men in black. Before the two can notice the two men Grimmjow was knock out with a single smack on the head. Ichigo was ready to scratch their eye out til he was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the car and slammed into a small cage. The two men enter the van and drove far away from the crime scene leaving a unconscious Grimmjow in the ground. - Ten years after that event Grimmjow can still remember that event when his childhood friend and secret crush was taken away from him. Grimmjow is now a billionaire making thousands of dollars an hour but even the vast luxury can fill the hole in his heart. He can picture the little neko. His shiny orange fur, the long beautiful tail that match his adorable ears. "Ichigo...where are you? I hope the day that I meet your beautiful brown eyes." Grimmjow left his office to avoid confrontation with his employees since today is his birthday and every year he wish to find Ichigo but it hasn't come true...yet. Grimmjow got out of his car and open the door to his mansion. It was a beautiful mansion, it have a view of the ocean surrounded by beautiful orchids ( ichigo's favorite flower ) just then Grimmjow got a call. "Hello?" "Hello this is Japan international police. Are you Grimmjow a.k.a Grimmy ?" Grimmjow eyes open up to the name the police just said. 'Grimmy? Only ichigo call me that.'" Yes officer what is it? We found Ichigo and he here with us right now." Grimmjow felt the tears of joy pouring down his face of the wonderful knees. His birthday wish had come true." I'm on my way officer". Grimmjow ran back to his car and start the engine. "Ichigo...I can't wait to see you again." - By the time Grimmjow enter the police station he saw his best friend standing next to the police officer. " Ichigo..." - So what you think...? It sucks right -_- . Well doesn't matter. Don't forget to review 


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow looked at the beautiful figure in front of him. Ichigo still has the spiky orange hair, his tall lean-built body with peach skin and brown eyes and his cat ears and cat tail was still there, bright orange. Ichigo was wearing a beautiful kimono that has a beautiful orange fall leaves that match his hair.

"Hi Grimmjow, it been so long. You look quite handsome."

"Ichigo…I'm glad to see you again." Said Grimmjow with a smile in his face. Finally his wish came true. His first crush is right here right in front of him looking…_HOT._

_ "So ichigo you ready to talk about what happen to you?" Ichigo nodded side to side and Grimmjow took his answer. The whole was dead silent. You can literally feel the awkwardness between the stopped in front of his house and Ichigo jaw dropped at the beautiful mansion surrounded by orchid, his favorite flower. Ichigo turn around to see Grimmjow smirking at him._

_ "I see one featured that didn't change."_

_ "Don't act like you don't like it."_

_ "I see you haven't changed one bit" Grimmjow walk up to the Neko and wrapped his arms around his slim yet firm waist, bring the two closer only inches away._

_ "I miss you" said Grimmjow_

_ "I miss you too GRIMMY" said the smiling neko_

_ "I always hated that little nickname of yours"_

_ "It adorable like when you use to be"_

_ "What you trying to say?"_

_ "Nothing"_

_ When both of them enter the mansion Ichigo gasp at the luxury Grimmjow was living in._

_ "You live here?"_

_ "What you expect?"_

_ "I don't know"_

_ "Well I've changed and look like you did too. You ready to tell me your past Ichigo."_

_**So what you guys think?….short and boring right?….ok….review please. Oh in Ichigo past he a high class prostitute and his past lovers will go after him to get him back to be their little fuck toy again. In Ichigo past he gets raped and you guys will leave your choice in your guys review.**_

_**Kenpachi**_

_**Kensei**_

_**Renji**_

_**Aizen**_


	3. Chapter 3

_xxx Flash back xxx_

_" Hey let me go " said the orange fur cat Neko " Please "_

_" Shut UP! " Said the Neko cat napper. Ichigo stayed silent as he was stuck in a filthy cage with dried blood at each corner as his cat napper drove to his hide out. Ichigo look around the van to see chains, whips , and and blood all over the van. Ichigo's eyes began to water as he wondering how Grimmjow doing and what will his napper will do to him. The car stop to the destination and the driver got out of the car and walk behind the van and reach inside his pocket for the keys and open the van door to pull out Ichigo._

_" What will you do to me ? " said the scaredy cat . " Heh you gonna make us a fortunes kitten " said the bulky man. Ichigo face the direction he was going, only to see an abandon shed. The man open the door and throw the cage with Ichigo in it against the wall making Ichigo bang his head against the cage door. " Ow...that stings...sniff " said Ichigo ._

_" Heh is this my next..mmmm...prey. " said the red hair man " My name is Renji but in a moment you will call me... master." Ichigo look up to see a tall man with red hair in a ponytail with tattoo eyebrows. " What..you..mean mister? " said the afraid neko. " Heh you will see right about now..._

_xxx end of Flash back xxx_

* * *

" No..No...i don't want to remember that part...is to traumatic for me " said Ichigo as he pacing back and forth. Grimmjow got up from the sofa and walk up to ichigo giving him a loving hug. " It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're back. I live my entire life with the guilt that i could have done anything to prevent you being taken away from me. But you're here with me...we can live out our lives together just you and me." said Grimmjow as he rubbed Ichigo's back to comfort him.

" What happen to you through out the years ? " said Grimmjow " I been working as...a...as a...neko Prostitute for my captors. " Grimmjow release Ichigo and stare at him in surprise hearing that his long lost crush was a Prostitute and lost his virginity to someone else. " Ichigo...I... don't know what to say right now. "

"It doesn't matter Grimmy cause I escape my master to find cause you all i have and I...Love you Grimmy. "

* * *

**Hey guys what you think? Sorry it took so long but you know...school and stuff. Plus for some reason every time i try to post something up it won't let me T T ughh sorry **


End file.
